


100 Ways to Say I Love You

by 27twinsister



Series: Collection Books [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Saber, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Super Sentai Series, ウルトラマン Z | Ultraman Z
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Apologies, Babies, Beaches, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Books, Boyfriends, Children, Chocolate, Cookies, Cute Kids, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Driving, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Food, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gift Giving, Glasses, Holding Hands, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Kisses, Movie Night, Necklaces, Nostalgia, Other, Outer Space, Parent-Child Relationship, Party, Peace, Platonic Bedsharing, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rain, Sleep, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Dancing, Snacks & Snack Food, Snow, Talking, Tea, Training, Travel, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: A cute book about love for 100 days (July 1-October 8, 2020). Expect platonic/familial love more than romantic, but there's romance as well.Prompts are from p0ck3tf0x[dot]tumblr[dot]com
Relationships: Agri & Hyde, Agri & Moune, Alata & Hyde, Alata/Eri, Asuna & Koh & Melto (Ryusoulger), Asuna & Koh (Ryusoulger), Asuna/Tatsui Ui, Atsuta Juuru & Crystalia Takamichi, Atsuta Juuru & Imizu Tametomo, Atsuta Juuru & Ooharu Sayo, Atsuta Juuru & Oshikiri Shiguru, Balance/Naga Ray, Bamba & Melto (Ryusoulger), Bamba & Towa (Ryusoulger), Bamba/Koh (Ryusoulger), Brothers - Relationship, Canalo & Oto (Ryusoulger), Coworkers - Relationship, Daimonji Shun/Kazashiro Miu, Father & Daughter - Relationship, Father & Son - Relationship, Fuwa Isamu & Naki, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua, Gouki/Mizusawa Suzuko (Gingaman), Hakataminami Muryou & Mabushina, Hammie & Spada (Kyuranger), Haruki Natsukawa & Yuka Ohta, Hayami Sena & Ooharu Sayo, Hayami Umika & Yano Kairi & Yoimachi Tooma, Hayami Umika/Myoujin Tsukasa, Hidari Shoutarou & Narumi Akiko & Philip, Hidari Shoutarou & Philip, Hiden Aruto & Izu, Hikaru/Ozu Urara, Hyde/Magis, Iwasaki Ryuji & Sakurada Hiromu & Usami Yoko, Iwasaki Ryuuji & Usami Youko, Izumi Kagura/Natsume Mio, Kamiyama Touma & Sudo Mei, Kiryuu Daigo/Amy Yuuzuki, Kiryuu Daigo/Yayoi Ulshade, Koh & Towa (Ryusoulger), Koh/Melto (Ryusoulger), Leo & Amu (Zyuohger), Melto & Oto (Ryusoulger), Morishita Tooru/Nakamura Miho, Mother & Children - Relationship, Narumi Akiko & Philip, Natsume Mio/Tokashiki "Tokatti" Haru, OT6 - Friendship, Oto & Towa (Ryusoulger), Ozu Houka & Ozu Urara, Ozu Kai & Ozu Urara, Philip & Sonozaki Wakana, Raptor 283 & Spada (Kyuranger), Sakuma Kotaro & Stinger, Scorpio & Stinger (Kyuranger), Shindo Rintaro & Sudo Mei, Shota Hebikura & Haruki Natsukawa, Yano Kairi & Yano Shouri, siblings - Relationship
Series: Collection Books [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Hyde/Magis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde makes sure Magis gets home safely.

“Pull over. Let me drive for a while,” Hyde said as Magis yawned again. They were driving home from a party, and it was pretty late.  
“No, it’s okay. I’m just tired…” Magis yawned.  
“Magis. Pull over.”  
“Okay…”  
Magis pulled over and went into the passenger seat. Hyde got in the driver’s seat, made sure Magis was buckled up and started driving.  
When they got home, Hyde carried Magis inside.  
When Magis woke up, he was in his bed, in his pajamas. He looked at the clock and saw it was the morning.  
“Good morning,” he mumbled as he shuffled over to Hyde, kissing his cheek.  
“Good morning,” Hyde replied. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Yeah,” Magis lazily put his arms around his boyfriend.  
“Are you still tired?” Hyde asked.  
“No. I just want a kiss before I wake up,” Magis explained. Hyde kissed him on the lips to wake him up.  
“Good morning,” Magis smiled, much more awake.  
“Good morning, sweetheart,” Hyde replied as they went to go have breakfast.


	2. Houka & Urara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houka gets Urara a necklace.  
> Post-canon, but only set in like, 2007, not present day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be about sisterly love, and it still is, but then I added Hikaru and it became really romantic and anyways I had to tag Hikaru/Urara too.

“It reminded me of you,” Houka explained as she gave her sister a small gift. It wasn’t her birthday or any special occasion, but it had been so cute, she couldn’t just ignore it.  
Urara started to open it, having no idea what to expect from her older sister.  
“Wait! We need Hikaru to be here too. I think he’ll like it. And be careful.”  
“Oh? Is it fragile?”  
“It’s small, that’s all,” Houka replied, still excited.  
“Okay. Dear,” Urara called out. “Houka got me something. She says you might like it too.”  
“Oh! What is it?” Hikaru asked, appearing in the living room.  
“It’s a surprise,” Houka giggled.  
“Can I open it now?”  
“Yeah.”  
Urara was careful, listening to her sister who had said it was very small and opened the box.  
Inside was a necklace with a gold frog holding onto a silver chain.  
“Oh! Look,” Urara carefully picked it up to let Hikaru see. “It’s so cute!”  
“It is very nice,” Hikaru commented. “Would you like to put it on?”  
“Yes!”  
“I’ll do it,” Hikaru took the necklace and went behind Urara to put it on her.  
“You look nice,” Houka commented as Hikaru put it on.  
“You look beautiful,” Hikaru continued.  
“Okay stop, now I’m just going to be embarrassed,” Urara blushed. “Thank you.”


	3. Koh & Asuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate!  
> That's it that's the summary. It's about chocolate.

“No, no, it’s my treat!”  
“But I bought it for you!” Koh argued.  
“But it’s MINE,” Asuna explained. “So you can’t have it.”  
“That’s not fair. Give me a piece.”  
Koh watched as Asuna ate a piece of chocolate. He pouted at her.  
“…fine,” Asuna gave him a piece. “Thanks for buying it for me.”  
“Yeah,” Koh nodded, smiling as he ate his piece.


	4. Nozomu & His Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichirou (Nozomu's dad) fixes his son's broken toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime pre-canon, but I don't really know when.

“Come here. Let me fix it,” Shuchirou knelt down as his son hid something behind his back. The father had heard a snap, so he was sure something was broken. Nozomu shook his head.  
“Can I see it?” he asked a different question. The kid slowly showed the item in two pieces, revealing a small toy airplane and a broken wing.  
“Oh,” Shuchirou looked at his son. “It’s okay. We can fix this. Can you go get some glue?” he requested, taking the pieces. Nozomu nodded, running off.  
The fix was easy, and Nozomu was happy when he was finally allowed to play with the toy again (after it dried).  
Shuchirou was happy too.


	5. Towa & Oto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towa walks Oto home when she's tired.

“I’ll walk you home,” Towa decided. Canalo and Koh had gone to the beach earlier and were still there as far as the others knew. Oto had been hanging out with Towa and the others at the Tatsui’s house, but it was getting late despite the fact that the summer sun was still out, and Oto was tired.  
“Okay. Let’s go,” Oto yawned.  
Towa knew the Sea Tribe lived underwater and figured he could just walk her to the beach, and she would find her way home from there.  
“So, you had a long day?” Towa asked.  
“Not really. I guess yeah,” Oto contradicted herself. “I mean all I did was hang out with you guys.”  
“Yeah. It was the entire afternoon, and it’s almost nine now,” Towa said, following the road to the beach. “Do you like the beach?” he asked, trying to make conversation so Oto wouldn’t fall asleep.  
“Yeah. I like the water…and seashells,” Oto smiled.  
Towa smiled as they went onto the sand. Oto took her shoes off, glad to be back in her natural habitat.  
“Can you come to my house?” Oto asked, yawning.  
“Uh, I can’t really breathe underwater,” Towa explained. He could swim but going underwater at 9 PM fully clothed was not one of his favourite pastimes.  
“Okay…there’s Onii-chan and Koh!” she noticed.  
“Hey!” Towa called out to them.  
“Hey guys. Hi Oto. Is it time for bed?” Canalo asked.  
“It’s like nine and she was getting tired,” Towa explained.  
“Ah. I’ll take you home,” Canalo said, leading his sister to the water. “See you guys later.”  
“See you later!” Towa and Koh waved.  
“I guess we should go back home too,” Koh said.  
“Yeah. Let’s go,” Towa said, leaning against Koh, already tired.  
“Are you tired already?” Koh laughed. “It’s okay. I’ll walk you home.”


	6. Ozu Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon (babies+elementary schoolers) Ozu siblings and their mother, and mentions of their father.

“Have a good day at work!” Miyuki said as her husband left. She would be taking her kids to school later and staying home with the very little ones. Makito was the oldest at seven years old, and Kai was just a few months old.  
Miyuki felt kind of disappointed that Isamu had gone to work so soon after Kai was born. Of course she could handle it, she had taken care of four other babies and everything turned out fine so far. But there was a certain closeness that Kai wouldn’t have with his father if he was always busy with work.  
“Time for breakfast,” Miyuki announced, going to wake her kids.  
After breakfast, Miyuki put the dishes in the sink to wash later and told the kids to get ready to go right away, knowing it would take forever for the kids to get dressed, put on shoes, and for the older kids (Makito and Houka, who were both in elementary school) to get their backpacks and make sure they had everything. And by the time they left, it really would be time to leave. It all worked out.  
“Bye-bye,” Miyuki held her youngest, encouraging him to wave as they waved at the older siblings. Tsubasa and Urara waved happily.  
“Time to go,” she led them out of the school. “Bye,” Tsubasa mumbled. Urara said something that was too quiet for Miyuki to hear.  
“What was that, Urara? Can you speak up?”  
“Have good day Makito Houka,” Urara repeated.  
Miyuki smiled.  
“I hope they have a good day. We’re going home to do the dishes now.”


	7. Juuru & King Oradin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru visits the King.

“I dreamt about you last night,” Juuru admitted. It was King Oradin, and he was here (in Crystalia, it seems) for…well, was it for real?  
“What was the dream about? The King asked.  
“It was…well, we talked, I think. What was it about…” Juuru thought really hard. “I don’t remember my dreams very well. Sorry.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry for! I was simply wondering. You must have so many dreams, it’s hard to remember them all.”  
“Yeah,” Juuru nodded.  
“What’s your dream right now, then?”  
“Uh…I guess…I wanna finish school and illustrate a manga!”  
“That’s a great dream. I’m sure you will someday.”  
“Yeah. And,” Juuru wasn’t sure if this was real life, but in case it was, he decided to mention it. “Mabusheena misses you a lot. I hope you get to see her again someday.”  
“I hope to see her again someday too.”


	8. Balance/Naga!QPR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naga...feels good around Balance.

“Take my seat,” Balance offered, being nice to Naga.  
Naga sat down, yawning.  
“Is this an emotion?” Naga asked.  
“No, it’s not an emotion. You’re just tired and need to get some sleep,” Balance explained.  
“Tired…not an emotion,” Naga noted, closing his eyes.  
Naga trusted Balance enough to fall asleep in a public place around him. And why shouldn’t he? Balance was…nice. To him. Naga…loved? Him? What is love supposed to feel like? No…not love. Just…something good. Naga felt good around Balance.  
And whenever Balance offered something, Naga took it.  
He fell asleep with Balance keeping watch over him.


	9. Kotaro & Stinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotaro and Stinger eat some cake.

“I saved a piece for you,” Kotaro said, going to the fridge. Stinger had skipped Lucky’s birthday party since he knew it would be loud. It had been loud, since he could hear them from his room on the other side of the ship.  
The kid set the piece of cake onto a plate for Stinger. He tried not to make the piece too big.  
“Here, sit down. You can have a piece too,” Stinger decided, cutting the piece in half and putting half of it on a separate plate for Kotaro.  
“Thanks!”  
Stinger didn’t reply, carefully trying a piece of the cake Spada had made.  
“Mm!”  
“Do you like it? I like the frosting,” Kotaro said, taking a bite of just frosting.  
“It’s good,” Stinger replied, trying to act like it was just okay, and not the sweetest food he ever tasted.  
(Well, maybe Stinger didn’t eat a lot of sweet food. But still.)  
He went back for another piece after Kotaro went to bed.


	10. Alata & Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after episode 10 I guess? Alata's just really nice.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Alata said gently.  
“It’s fine. You don’t have to feel sorry for me,” Hyde replied with no emotions in his voice.  
“But- you-” Alata paused and started again. “I care about you and want you to be okay.”  
“I am okay, Alata. Really.”  
“…can I hug you? I wanna make you feel better but I know Seaicks don’t really-“  
“Yeah,” Hyde put his arms around Alata. Alata froze for a moment before hugging back.  
It wasn’t a very long hug before Hyde pulled away, but he smiled.  
“Thanks, Alata.”


	11. Agri & Moune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agri and Moune share food. Agri is 10 and Moune is 6.

“You can have half,” Agri promised his sister.  
“Yay!” the six-year-old got down from the tree and went to have a snack.  
“That’s not half,” she judged as her older brother gave her a small number of his crackers.  
“Yes it is,” he insisted.  
“Give me more than half then,” she put her hands on her hips.  
“Fine,” Agri gave her a few more, eating his remaining ones.  
“I’m full,” the kid decided, giving back the extra crackers and running back to play.  
Agri sighed.


	12. Bamba & Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold out.

“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside,” Melt insisted. It was snowing out, and Bamba was only wearing his vest.  
“It’s not that cold,” Bamba started.  
“It’s literally snowing. Here,” Melt draped his jacket over Bamba’s shoulders. “And stay safe. Don’t slip on ice out there.”  
Bamba sighed. He wasn’t going far, and he would be inside at the grocery store either way. It was a five-minute walk, and Bamba had done it in winter before. He wasn’t a child.  
Bamba took the jacket so Melt would stop bugging him about it.  
“Maybe you should take a hat too,“ Melt said as Bamba left.  
Bamba didn’t need a hat. He would be fine.


	13. Ui and Her Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ui is late for dinner.

“Sorry I’m late,” Ui said. “But I was recording in the forest and it was really fun, and I lost track of time-“  
“It’s alright. Sit down,” her father said. “I started on dinner already. Though I was a little worried when you didn’t call and say you would be late.”  
“I know. I’ll call next time.”  
“Now, let’s eat!”


	14. Alata/Eri!QPR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alata and Eri being cute partners

“Can I have this dance?” Alata asked, turning on a playlist of classical songs.  
“Alata, it’s nine in the morning,” Eri laughed. “I haven’t even had breakfast yet!”  
“You can have breakfast after,” Alata held out his hand. “Just one dance.”  
“…okay,” Eri took his hand.  
Alata kissed Eri’s hand gently before they started dancing around the house.

“Okay, breakfast time,” Eri said as the song ended. “Wanna eat with me?”  
“No, I ate already.”  
“Then sit with me!” Eri said, pointing to the seat across from where she was planning to sit.  
“…okay,” Alata sat across from her.  
Alata ended up taking a few bites of Eri’s food.


	15. Ozu Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings have Aniki Salad.  
> Set pre-canon by about a few months?

“I made your favourite,” Makito said, putting the salad on the table.  
“That’s a lie. Aniki Salad is YOUR favourite,” Kai said as everyone sat down to eat.  
“I wasn’t talking to you. Aniki Salad is Urara’s favourite,” the oldest replied. Urara didn’t say anything. “Right Urara?”  
“Hm? Yeah,” Urara agreed. “I like it.”  
“But is it your favourite? Or is Aniki lying?” Kai asked.  
“It doesn’t matter. It tastes good, doesn’t it? Regardless of if it’s my favourite.”  
Tsubasa rolled his eyes at the discussions around him.  
“Aniki,” Houka spoke, ignoring the younger siblings. “Thanks for making dinner!”  
“You’re welcome, Houka!”  
“Hey, what about me? I like your food too!” Kai said, still yet to take a bite of food.  
“Everyone shut up and eat,” Tsubasa said quietly.  
Everyone shut up and ate soon after.


	16. Bamba & Towa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two brothers share a bed one night.

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway,” Bamba said as he heard Towa come into his room. “What’s up?”  
“I had a bad dream,” the teenager got under the covers.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“In the morning. If I remember,” Towa decided.  
“Okay.”  
Bamba stayed up for a few minutes in case Towa needed anything, but his brother fell asleep quickly.  
It was a nice night for both of them.  
When Towa woke up in the morning, he forgot ever having a nightmare.


	17. Shovello & Shovello Corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby crystals playing tag.

“Watch your step!” Shovello called out.  
“Ah!”  
The young members of the Shovello Corps were running around and playing tag (as much as floating crystals can play tag). Carry was “it” at the moment.  
Rolland paused, avoiding bumping into a wall.  
“Tag!” Carry lightly bumped into Rolland. “You’re it!”  
Shovello sighed as the stones went back to running around and bumping into things.


	18. Haruki & Yuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruki tries one of Yuka's smoothies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultraman Z? In _my_ Sentai fic?  
> Yes, nobody said this would be purely Sentai for 100 days!

“Here, drink this, you’ll feel better,” Yuka said, placing a cup of something on his desk.  
“No,” Haruki replied. “Whatever that is will just make my stomach hurt and won’t help my headache.”  
“Just try it,” Yuka said. “It’s blueberries, bananas, and vanilla yogurt.”  
“You promise there isn’t something weird in it?” Haruki asked.  
“I promise.”  
Haruki took a sip, watching Yuka watch his reaction.  
“Mm!”  
“Is it good?” Yuka asked.  
“It is! It tastes really good, what is this?”  
“A smoothie.”  
“Funny. What are the ingredients?”  
“I told you. Blueberries, bananas, and vanilla yogurt.”  
“You need to make more normal-sounding drinks. Then I’ll actually drink them,” Haruki explained.  
“Noted.”


	19. Umika/Tsukasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during episode 13 if you want, though not necessarily.  
> Holding hands in a haunted house.

“Umika…before we go in,” Tsukasa reached her hand out, looking at the entrance to the haunted house before looking at Umika. “Can I hold your hand? I mean, if you would like…” she started rambling.  
Umika kindly rejected the offer, not scared.  
Inside the haunted house, Tsukasa was nervous.  
“Do you want to hold hands?” Umika asked when she noticed how tense the officer was.  
“Uh, no, it’s fine,” Tsukasa denied the offer but took a moment to gently take Umika’s hand.  
The girls smiled as they continued walking.


	20. Juuru & Tametomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tametomo bought some coloured pens for this very moment.

“You can borrow mine,” Tametomo offered, getting some coloured pens out of his bag. He bought them just in case Juuru’s ran out or he lost them, and they were pretty unused beyond Tametomo testing them on paper once or twice to make sure they worked.  
And now they were finally needed, with Juuru having forgotten his in his locker at school, and he wouldn’t be able to get them until tomorrow morning.  
“Really? Thanks so much!” Juuru smiled as Tametomo handed them over. Juuru took the colours he needed, quickly drawing in his sketchbook.  
“That’s nice of you,” Shiguru commented. “When did you buy those?”  
“Dunno. I just bought some a few months ago.”  
“And carried them around with you just for this occasion?”  
“No.”  
Shiguru looked at Tametomo, waiting.  
“Okay, maybe I did carry them around just for this occasion,” Tametomo looked at Juuru, who was happily drawing. “But look at how happy he is!”


	21. Hikaru/Urara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urara and Hikaru look at photo albums.

“You might like this,” Urara said as she got out an old photo album. “It’s from the year I was born.”  
“Oh, so it’ll have a bunch of pictures of you as a little baby?” Hikaru smiled, opening it as Urara nodded.  
“Houka and Makito and Mom and Dad are in it too. Look at how little they are!” Urara pointed at a picture of her older siblings as small children, waiting to hold their new sister.  
“You’re right, I do like this,” Hikaru said as he started reading the captions under each picture.  
They spent the rest of the night looking at photo albums.


	22. Mabushina & Muryou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice moment, pre-canon.

“It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look,” Mabushina said. She liked helping, and that often meant helping with chores at CARAT, since there wasn’t much that she could do, especially since the city was (currently) at peace.  
“Well, let me know if you need any help. And thanks for helping,” Muryou smiled as Mabushina started watering some flowers that were just outside of the tree-shaped building. Muryou checked that there weren’t any obvious points in the hose that could restrict water and went back inside.  
And for a moment, everything was peaceful.


	23. Koh/Melt!QPR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh wants to go swimming. Melt doesn't.

“I’ll wait,” Koh said, stepping out of the room.  
“…what if I don’t want you to wait? You go swimming by yourself,” Melt spoke quietly, and Koh had to poke his head back in.  
“But I want to go swimming with you!” Koh said. “I can wait forever. Well, I guess I can only wait until it gets dark, but then we can swim in the lake tomorrow!”  
“I…can we just stay home today?” Melt asked. They were staying at a rented cabin, but Koh didn’t correct him.  
“Okay. Let’s stay home. Would you like to do anything else?”  
“Just sleep,” Melt decided, lying down on his bed.  
“Okay,” Koh lay down next to him, relaxing. “Sleep is good. We can go swimming some other time.”


	24. Noel & Lupinrangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel being Noel. Just because.

“Just because,” Noel said again.  
“Noel, nobody wants to have a private party at a café on a Tuesday,” Kairi said. “And I already told you ‘just because’ isn’t a valid reason.”  
“Why can’t we all just hang out together? I can invite the Patrangers if we need more people.”  
“I think Kairi’s right…nobody really has parties here,” Umika said. “And four people isn’t really enough for a party.”  
“Well, then let’s invite the Patrangers as well! They deserve a party.”  
“No they don’t,” Touma mumbled as Noel called the Patrangers.  
They had a party the next day.


	25. Shota & Haruki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon where Shota is helping Haruki learn to pilot Sevenger.

“Look both ways,” Shota repeated. Haruki turned Sevenger’s head, scanning the area. “Do you see anything? Look in the other direction, make sure you actually look, not just glance at it.”  
“Kay!” Haruki replied, looking around.  
“Say ‘roger’ not ‘kay’.”  
“…right. Roger,” Haruki mumbled as he looked around. “Thanks for helping me learn how to work Sevenger.”  
“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Shota replied.  
New recruits were…usually not this annoying. But Haruki was actually doing decent for his first time. And 'kay' was only kind of annoying.


	26. Juuru & Shiguru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru apologizes even when he doesn't have to.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to!” Juuru hurried to apologize and close the script.  
It was rare for Shiguru to bring a script to the base. But when he did, it was usually for a movie or tv show that was still being filmed, so the others weren’t allowed to read it (unless they were helping him practice lines, but that wasn’t often).  
But Juuru was still young, and sometimes he forgot things like that. Shiguru understood (though as long as Juuru didn’t spoil it for others, or erase the notes Shiguru made for himself, Shiguru personally would say it was fine).  
“It’s okay,” Shiguru said, opening the script to study his lines and stage directions.  
"Thank goodness..." Juuru mumbled.


	27. Makito & Tsubasa & Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon, Kai only tries new foods if Tsubasa does.

“Try some,” Makito repeated. He was eating his dinner, apparently the only son capable of eating veggies.  
“Tsu-nii! Try some!” Kai insisted.  
“Tsubasa, just take a bite so that Kai will…” their mother prompted.  
“No,” Tsubasa, the current picky eater of the household at four years old, said.  
“Kai, can you just eat it? Cucumbers aren’t as bad as green peppers,” Makito said.  
“No!”  
Tsubasa took one tiny bite. Kai also took a tiny bite.


	28. Kiramagers & Muryou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muryou cares about his team.

“Drive safely,” Muryou waved as Sayo left to go to work. It was getting late.  
The Kiramagers didn’t sleep over often at the CARAT base often, but it was often enough that they had their own small rooms just in case. (And occasionally someone would sleep on the couch if they weren’t feeling well.)  
Sayo and Shiguru had the most irregular schedules, and even though they were adults, Muryou was older than them and found himself caring about them.  
He watched as Sayo drove away and went to check on Juuru and the others, who were sleeping over. Shiguru would be here soon as well.  
Muryou had five kids to look after. (Wait. And Mabushina. Six kids.)  
And even if they were technically adults, he cared about them.


	29. Koh & Melt & Asuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, what do you want to do?" Koh asked again.  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Asuna replied again.  
Melt watched as his friends kept asking the same questions over and over.  
They were going to drive him insane.  
(That's the goal.)  
Melt looked out the window and noticed it had just started to rain.  
"It's raining. You have to stay inside."  
"Oh."  
It was quiet for a moment as everyone listened to the rain.  
"So, what do you wanna do?"


	30. Canalo & Oto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canalo and Oto reading bedtime stories :)

"One more chapter," Oto begged, wanting to know how her favourite WonderRide book ended (despite reading it so many times she basically had the whole thing memorized).  
"Fine," Canalo said, knowing this 'one more chapter' was the last chapter of the book. "But then you have to go to bed, okay?"  
"Okay! Can you do the voices?"  
Canalo sat next to his sister's bed, starting the chapter and making sure to read the story, even the narrator's description of events, in different mystical-sounding voices (they weren't very good).  
Oto _loved_ it.


	31. Juuru & Sayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru cares about Sayo.

"Don't worry about me," Sayo said as Juuru attempted to help her bandage her arm. "I can do this."  
"But I wanna help you," Juuru replied, even though he was nervously looking away.  
"I appreciate it. But you can go relax now," Sayo secured the bandage.  
Juuru gave his teammate a hug for no spoken reason, and Sayo smiled as she watched him leave.


	32. Bamba/Koh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh is adorable. Bamba puts up with him. (They are boyfriends.)

"It looks good on you," Koh said, fastening his necklace behind Bamba's neck.  
"It looks exactly the same as my necklace normally looks on me."  
"Yeah, but now we swapped! See? That little bit of red makes all the difference," Koh said. "Now we can always be together."  
"You're so sappy," Bamba sighed.  
"I know. I love you," Koh smiled as he kissed Bamba on the cheek.  
"...I love you too."


	33. Kai & Urara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon, but references childhood.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” Kai instructed.  
“I trust you…” Urara said as she followed his directions.  
Kai put a small…something…in Urara’s hand. It wasn’t very heavy, and it wasn’t moving, so she opened her eyes.  
She started laughing when she saw what it was. A single gummy frog candy, right in the palm of her hand.  
Luckily, Urara hadn’t been scared of frogs for years, and she smiled at Kai as she bit the frog’s head off.


	34. Alata & Hyde & Magis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat ice cream and it's cute.

“That’s okay, I bought two!” Alata said, handing over a second ice cream cone.  
“I thought that one was for you!” Hyde said. “It’s fine, you can have it.”  
“You’re so nice, Hyde,” Magis commented between bites of ice cream.  
“So I can have it?” Alata asked.  
“Yes. I don’t want ice cream anyways,” Hyde said.  
“You can have some of mine!” Magis offered.  
“No, it’s fine,” Hyde smiled at his partner.  
Hyde watched as his friends ate ice cream (and got brainfreezes).  
They were so sweet. He couldn’t imagine life without them.


	35. Hammie & Kotaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotaro tries to stall for time, and fails.

“After you,” Kotaro insisted.  
“Okay,” Hammie ate the food from her home planet. Kotaro said it looked like peppers he didn’t like from his home planet, and he wouldn’t eat any unless Hammie did.  
He watched her reaction, so Hammie made sure to make it look like she really loved this food (which she did, but she exaggerated her reaction a little bit).  
“Your turn!”  
Kotaro sighed, going to eat the food that was apparently not green peppers. That hadn’t bought nearly enough time.  
(The food was good.)


	36. Agri & Eri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agri is worrying, and Eri comforts him.

“We’ll figure it out,” Eri said, holding Agri in a hug. He didn’t push her away.  
“…I know, but, Moune is- well she’s not that little anymore, but…”  
“You’re worried about her?”  
“I just want to know where she is. I mean she’s irresponsible, maybe she just left without telling me, but…”  
“I’m sure that’s what happened. Moune’s strong, she’ll be fine,” Eri reassured Agri.  
“Yeah. I guess. I just…”  
“Don’t worry. It’ll work out!”  
“I guess,” Agri gave her a small smile.


	37. Koh/Stinger!QPR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh and Stinger's first kiss.

“Can I kiss you?” Stinger asked quietly. He trusted Koh, and the two had been…not necessarily dating, but…partners, Koh called it, for about five months now, and Stinger trusted him.  
“Yeah,” Koh replied, smiling. They had never kissed before since Stinger didn’t like physical affection very much.  
Stinger caressed Koh’s cheek and pressed his lips to his partner’s forehead, hoping he was doing it correctly.  
“Thank you,” Koh said when he pulled away. “That was wonderful.”


	38. Lucky & Naga

“I like your laugh,” Naga said. Naga had never laughed before but did know that it had something to do with happiness.  
“Thanks,” Lucky replied, still smiling.  
“How do you do that?” Naga asked.  
“Huh? I guess…” Lucky paused. “…you laugh when something is funny. I was thinking of something I thought was funny, so I laughed. Should I try to teach you to laugh?”  
“Yes,” Naga replied directly. “I would…like that.”


	39. Scorpio & Stinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon where Stinger gets hurt.

“Don’t cry,” Scorpio sighed. His little brother wasn’t even that hurt. He had a small scrape on his knee. It wasn’t even bleeding.  
“Here,” he put a band-aid on his brother’s knee.  
Stinger perked up, suddenly perfectly fine.  
“Thanks so much!”


	40. Juuru & Stinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally "Juuru & Kyurangers" but kinda ended up just being Juuru & Stinger. And Lucky. Juuru made drawings.

“I made this for you,” Juuru said right before he left. There were a lot of Kyurangers, but he drew a picture of each one (very quickly) after fighting with them.  
“Yosha Lucky! Thanks,” Lucky said, taking a picture. Juuru handed them out, before realizing Stinger was sitting quietly in a corner further from everyone. Juuru walked up to him.  
“I made this for you,” he said again, handing Stinger the drawing of an orange scorpion.  
“Thank you,” Stinger replied quietly.


	41. Raptor & Spada

“Go back to sleep,” Raptor said. It was early in the morning, and Spada was already awake and looking at recipes. Everyone else (who needed sleep) was still asleep, or at least not up and walking around yet.  
“But I want to make a delicious breakfast for when the others- fine,” Spada said, putting the book away. “I could probably use another hour anyways.”


	42. Master Black & Towa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Ryusoulger, post-episode 45, but it's not plot-relevant.

“Is this okay?” Towa asked. He was sneaking out with Master Black to go training early in the morning. (Well, that’s putting it bluntly. Master Black called it an “early morning training session” and Towa just…didn’t tell Bamba in advance.  
“Of course. I don’t see why it wouldn’t be.”  
They trained for a while until Towa got a call from Bamba.  
“Towa! Where are you?”  
“Training. Master Black said it was okay.”  
“I thought you told Bamba…”  
“He was asleep when I left.”  
Master Black facepalmed, but Towa noticed he was smiling.


	43. Gouki/Suzuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gouki is such a sweetheart and this prompt fit perfectly

“I picked these for you,” Gouki said, revealing a small bouquet of flowers. They weren’t fancy, just small yellow dandelions that would be dead in a few days.  
“Oh, thank you,” Suzuko said, carefully taking the flowers.  
The dandelions died not long after, but they were pretty while they lasted.


	44. Sayo & Sena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sena is very nice.

“I’ll drive you to the hospital,” Sena decided when Sayo told her that she needed to leave early (like, five in the morning) for work.  
“You really don’t have to do that,” Sayo told her. “I can drive myself.”  
“You could. But you should save your energy for work. I’ll drive myself home and go back to bed after,” Sena explained. “I don’t have work today. Or tomorrow, whatever.”  
“Okay. Thanks,” Sayo smiled.


	45. Kiramager OT6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kiramagers have a movie night.

“What do you want to watch?” Sayo asked. Everyone was at the base, having a sleepover party (approved by Muryou) and as everyone sat down with snacks, the first order of business was watching a movie. (Or a TV show, but ideally a movie).  
Immediately, there was a lot of different options and rejections.  
“Something Shiguru was in!” Sena offered.  
“The Power Rangers 2017 movie!” Juuru yelled.  
“The 2017 movie is trash, let’s watch the 1995 movie!” Tametomo argued, starting a fight with Juuru.  
“What’s Power Rangers? Is it like Kamen Rider? Let’s see if we can find a Kamen Rider movie,” Takamichi said.  
“I don’t care,” Shiguru admitted.  
“I want to watch something Shiguru was in,” Sayo decided, searching for a movie, options filtering as she brought up the first movie Shiguru was in.  
“That one?” Shiguru whined.  
“I thought you said you don’t care?”  
“I don’t…”


	46. Hiromu & Ryuji & Yoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupcakes for Yoko's birthday.

“You can go first,” Hiromu said. Ryuji had bought cupcakes for Yoko’s birthday but wasn’t letting anyone eat them until after dinner. “It’s your birthday.”  
“But you’re faster,” Yoko argued.  
“Yoko, I’m pretty much offering you a cupcake. Just take it.”  
“Okay,” Yoko ran and grabbed a vanilla cupcake with yellow frosting and started eating it.  
“Mmm. You should take one.”  
“Ryuji! Yoko’s eating a cupcake before dinner!” Hiromu tattled.  
“That’s not fair! You said to take it!”  
“No I didn’t,” he lied.  
Ryuji arrived, looking at the scene.  
“You can have it,” Ryuji decided he didn’t want to deal with this right now. “It’s your birthday.”  
“Can I have one?” Hiromu asked.  
“Unless it’s your birthday, no.”


	47. Daigo & His Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good post-canon.

“Did you get my letter?” Daigo asked. He had been travelling for months and hadn’t seen his father in person in a long time. (And yes, he still wrote letters to his Dad despite modern technology. It was fun.)  
“I did! I’m glad you’re having fun out there in the world. And that you still write to me. I enjoy your letters.”  
“I’m glad you do, Dad.”


	48. Ryuji & Yoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon fluff

“I’ll do it for you,” Ryuji offered. Yoko was starting to cry, so Ryuji knelt down, taking the bag of fruit snacks from her. He opened it easily, and she smiled.  
“Thank you, Ryu!”  
“You’re welcome,” he said, watching as she ate a piece, immediately upping her energy.


	49. Takamichi & Muryou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon that's also very canon-compliant.

“Call me when you get home,” Takamichi told his younger brother. “I’ll be out with Dad and his friend, but I’ll have my cell.”  
“I will,” Muryou replied. He could walk home by himself, and he had done it plenty of times before.  
When he got home, he called his older brother.  
“Hey, I’m home,” Muryou said.  
“Oh good,” his father replied.


	50. Daigo/Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daigo has something to say.

“I think you’re beautiful,” Daigo spoke confidently.  
It was true. Amy was so pretty. Though she had definitely heard that before.  
Now all he needed to do was say it in person.


	51. Hiromu & Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you talking about they're not lost

“Are you sure?” Hiromu asked. “I still think we took a wrong turn somewhere.”  
“I’m sure,” Nick said, making a u-turn.  
“Why are we turning around?”  
“Our destination is this way.”  
“So we did take a wrong turn.”  
Nick didn’t say anything, just turning around and getting them back on track.


	52. Aruto & Izu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TECHNICALLY an AU.

“Have fun,” Izu said as Aruto got ready to go onstage.  
Now that everything was back to…not normal, but now that there were no more berserk Humagears trying to actively kill people, he could go back to comedy.  
“Thanks Izu, I will,” Aruto smiled.


	53. Alata & Magis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magis' Birthday!

“Sit down, I’ll get it,” Alata said as he got up to get a cake. It was Magis’ birthday, and everyone was excited about cake and presents and things. He brought over the vanilla cake with strawberries, placing it in front of Magis and lighting the few candles. Magis blew them out all at once.  
“Happy birthday,” Alata said as Magis started to slice the cake. Magis smiled, taking the first piece for himself.  
“Thank you!”


	54. Fuwa/Yua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuwa asks Yua on a date*  
> *not necessarily platonic, but not explicitly romantic either. And yes, reserving seats at movie theatres is a thing sometimes.

“I made reservations,” Fuwa said, handing Yua a movie ticket. “If you want to go.”  
“Do you also have a ticket? For yourself?” Yua asked. “I wouldn’t mind going together. If you want to.”  
“I do want to,” Fuwa admitted.  
The movie was nice. They shared popcorn, and quietly held hands afterwards.


	55. Miho & Toru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (More commonly referred to as Nakamura and Morishita from Go-Busters but those are last names and also very long)

“I don’t mind,” Miho said, helping Toru troubleshoot his computer. Their technology was important, and there wasn’t any emergency at the moment.  
“I can fix it myself. Your job is more important,” Toru mumbled.  
“You’re important too,” Miho mumbled in response.  
Toru didn’t really realize what she said until later.  
He smiled.


	56. Mio/Tokatti

“It brings out your eyes,” Mio complimented Tokatti’s new glasses. The frames were dark blue, and rounder in shape than his previous pair. He had sent a picture to her, but it was her first time seeing them in person.  
“Thanks,” Tokatti replied.  
_That means a lot coming from you,_ he thought but didn’t say.


	57. Fuwa & Naki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humagears don’t need to sleep, but Naki wants to be together with Fuwa.

“There is enough room for both of us,” Naki said as they lay down on the bed.  
“But you don’t need to sleep,” Fuwa replied. He just wanted to sleep alone. Naki had their own body now, and as a Humagear, didn’t need to eat or sleep. Why were they here again?  
“I want to be with you.”  
Fuwa sighed. At least Naki was being friendly, and wasn’t running off to join Metsuboujinrai in wiping out humanity at the moment.  
Naki lay next to Fuwa, who fell asleep in a few minutes.  
When he woke up, Naki was still there, eyes closed even if they weren’t asleep.


	58. Kotaro & Naga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naga smiles awkwardly :)

“You don’t have to say anything,” Kotaro said. Naga was bad at reactions and was trying to thank Kotaro for giving him something. It wasn’t even important.  
“Thank you,” Naga said, awkwardly smiling.  
Kotaro smiled back.


	59. Juuru & Takamichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New headcanon that Takamichi is good at drawing.

“Wow,” Juuru said, looking at the drawing Takamichi was doing. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a very impressive drawing of Muryou. “That looks really good! I didn’t know you were so good at drawing! Can you teach me?”  
“Sure,” Takamichi said, getting a blank piece of paper to teach Juuru on.


	60. Hammie & Spada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hammie's birthday is on September 1. Close enough.

“Happy birthday!” Spada said, presenting Hammie with a cake. It was always very interesting since different planets had different ways of celebrating birthdays, but from what Spada knew, nobody really objected to a cake on their birthday.  
“Thanks!” Hammie replied, already digging in.  
“Hey! Cut a piece first!” Spada tried to take a piece for himself.  
Spada got a small piece of cake.


	61. Kairi & Shori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi plushie existing in canon

K: I’ll pick it up after work  
Kairi replied to his brother’s message. Shori had bought something for Kairi and had it shipped to Kairi’s house.  
He was pretty excited as he went home, not knowing what it would be. It seemed to be a small item that wasn’t very heavy.  
He opened the box to reveal a small plushie that looked like LupinRed, and another that looked like Kairi himself wearing the red suit he used as a disguise.  
Kairi took a picture and sent it to Shori.  
K: I didn’t know plushies existed of me!  
S: I had them commissioned Do you like it?  
Kairi looked at the plushie of himself, seeing the detail put into it.  
K: Yes. Thank you


	62. Agri & Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agri looks for a picture.

“It can wait until tomorrow,” Hyde said.  
“But it doesn’t have to. We can look now,” Agri said. “What did you say it looked like again?”  
“It’s just a photo- it’s not that important. I’m going to bed.”  
“Who’s in the photo?” Agri asked, swearing he would find it.  
“Just- it’s of Magis,” Hyde admitted. “I’m going to bed, don’t wake me if you find it.”  
“Okay.”  
Hyde woke up to see the photo of Magis on the end table next to his bed.


	63. Ui/Asuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ui uses a phrase.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Ui promised.  
“What does that mean? It sounds really dramatic,” Asuna said.  
“It means I promise I didn’t eat the last piece of chocolate. That was Koh.”  
“WHAT-“  
“That was Koh!”  
Asuna believed her girlfriend and went upstairs to find Koh.


	64. Leo & Amu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Amu make tea.

“It’s two sugars, right?” Leo asked as he got the sugar cubes out.  
“Yeah. Well, two per cup. That’s what Yamato said,” Amu confirmed.  
“Do you think Misao will come over?” Leo said.  
“Maybe put in two just in case.”  
They ended up putting 14 sugar cubes into the teapot- two for every Zyuohger, and two more for Yamato’s uncle.  
“I hope they like it.”  
“Me too! Hey guys, the tea is ready!”


	65. Hyde & Nozomu

“I’ll help you study,” Hyde offered. Nozomu had a science test the next day and he was worried about it. But Hyde could help him, it was just elementary school work. And maybe Hyde would learn some facts about Earth, too.  
“Really?” Nazomu smiled. “Thanks so much!”


	66. Koh & Towa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh and Towa have a sleepover.

“Stay over,” Koh told Towa. “It’s getting dark.”  
“Okay,” Towa agreed. “But where will I sleep?”  
“We can sleep in the living room and make a blanket fort! I’ve done it before I think.”  
“That sounds fun,” Towa admitted.  
They made a blanket fort and fell asleep together.


	67. Tusk & Yamato

“I did the dishes,” Tusk said while Yamato was paying attention.  
Sela was having a bath, Leo and Amu were attempting to bake a cake (and making a big mess), and Misao had gone fishing.  
But one thing had gone right. Tusk did the dishes as he was supposed to.  
“ _Thank you_ ,” Yamato said.


	68. Akiko & Philip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip ate the last chocolate chip cookie.

“You didn’t have to ask,” Akiko said as Philip got a snack. “You live here, you know.”  
“I do know that.”  
“Then why did you ask me if you could have a cookie? You’re not a child.”  
“…because I wanted to make sure you weren’t planning to have it. It’s the last one,” Philip explained.  
“That’s the last one?” Akiko repeated.  
“Yes. Well, there is one more, but it barely has any chocolate chips in it.”  
Akiko ran to check, and realized that the last chocolate chip cookie did have only two chocolate chips in one corner.  
“Philip!”


	69. Mio/Kagura

“I bought you a ticket,” Mio said as Kagura watched a movie trailer.  
“A ticket? For what?”  
“The movie! I also got one for myself. Do you want to go together?”  
“Oh! Sure!” Kagura said, kissing Mio on the cheek as thanks.


	70. Jan & Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shh it's cute

“You’re warm, Kitty,” Jan yawned as he snuggled next to Xia Fu on the couch.  
Xia Fu didn’t respond and just let the boy curled up with him sleep.


	71. Gentaro & Ryusei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon, slightly late Fourze anniversary fic?

“No reason,” Ryusei replied to Gentaro’s message.  
G: Are you sure? I have some pictures of you once you joined the Kamen Rider Club, if you want them  
Ryusei did kind of want the embarrassing high school photos.  
R: Send them  
Gentaro sent pictures of the dorks they were in high school. They looked so young and dumb, even Ryusei.  
R: Thanks


	72. Gentaro & Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space friends hang out on the moon.

“I’ll meet you halfway,” Lucky said.  
“Sounds good,” Gentaro said, already heading to the school.  
The halfway point between where Lucky currently was and where Gentaro currently was, was the moon. Gentaro usually brought some food in case Lucky wanted to have some snacks.  
Otherwise, the space friends just relaxed on the moon and watched Earth. Gentaro could relax while Lucky talked about his space travels.  
It was nice.


	73. Gentaro & Yuuki

“Take mine,” Gentaro offered. Yuuki had forgotten her calculator at home, and not like Gentaro had a spare, but he was happy to lend it to her.  
“Thanks so much, Gen-chan!” Yuuki smiled.


	74. Philip & Shotaro

“We can share,” Philip suggested.  
“Philip, you shouldn’t share food…” Shotaro started to explain that yes, they were running low on food, but that people didn’t usually split sandwiches in half and _don’t just rip it apart with your hands._  
“Why not?” Philip asked. “We already share a body when we’re W. I don’t see how this is more intimate than that.”  
“First of all, transforming isn’t _intimate_. Second,” Shotaro paused. Philip had a point. “…whatever, I’m hungry.”


	75. Akira & Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right is nostalgic.

“I was just thinking about you,” Right admitted. He was on a walk and saw Akira, who noticed him as well. “It’s been a while.”  
“You kids have all grown up. You’re in high school now?” Akira confirmed. Right nodded.  
“Yeah. How are things on the Rainbow Line?”  
“The same as always. Peaceful,” Akira confirmed.  
“That’s good,” Right paused. “Can you play the harmonica for me?”  
“Hm? I can,” Akira said, getting his old harmonica out.  
Right smiled. He liked this song.


	76. Oto & Melt

“I want you to have this,” Oto said, handing Melt a small seashell.  
“Oh? Why?”  
“It’s pretty! I thought you’d like it. Do you like it?”  
“I do,” Melt smiled.  
Oto beamed.


	77. Akiko & Shotaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro would be by himself. (Set between episodes 48-49? Yes.)

“Call me if you need anything, I’ll be back in about an hour,” Akiko said. She would be going shopping by herself.  
“Actually,” Shotaro stood up impulsively. “Can I go with you?”  
“Yeah?” Akiko nodded. She was surprised Shotaro wanted to go somewhere.  
“Great. So we’re going together?”  
“Right,” Akiko confirmed. The two of them would be going together.  
The two of them left together.


	78. Akiko & Philip & Shotaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. Connected to chapter 77 if you want.

“Do you want to come too?” Akiko asked. Philip never really went anywhere, since Akiko and Shotaro would let him stay home alone when he was in the middle of research.  
This was a rare time where Akiko and Shotaro were going to the mall, and Philip wasn’t in the middle of an obsession that he needed to research.  
“Come on, Partner,” Shotaro said, heading for the door.  
“I’ll come,” Philip got up.  
“Awesome, now let’s go!” Akiko said, hurrying to sit in the passenger seat.  
“Akiko! Let Philip sit in the front,” Shotaro insisted.   
Not like that mattered to Philip, but it mattered to Shotaro since he would be driving.


	79. Juuru & Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru has a ticket to the Rainbow Line.  
> (It’s 10:44 PM that’s still today!)

“I’ll still be here when you’re ready,” Right said.  
Juuru wasn’t able to go on the Rainbow Line. Not because he lacked the imagination, he still had plenty of imagination at 12 years old. But he was older, which meant more responsibilities before playing.  
“You don’t need to wait for me. Go have fun,” Juuru said, knowing their other friends, Right’s other friends, were already at the secret base by now.  
“Okay. But the Rainbow Line will always be here,” Right reminded him.  
“I know.”


	80. Nobuharu & Rika

“Is your seatbelt on?” Nobuharu asked as he got in the front seat. They were going to the amusement park.  
“Yeah!” Rika replied.  
Nobuharu glanced back and saw her buckled up.  
He smiled as he started driving.


	81. Wakana & Raito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon sibling fluff! The best kind.

“Sweet dreams,” Wakana smiled when she noticed Raito was asleep. She had been reading out loud and her younger brother had fallen asleep without her noticing.  
Raito didn’t like when Saeko read out loud to him for some reason. Wakana didn’t know why.  
But Wakana liked reading with Raito too, so she didn’t mind.


	82. Right & ToQgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right and another generation of ToQgers.

“I was in the neighbourhood,” Right explained as he walked onto the Rainbow Line. “Thanks for still letting me on."  
“Who are you?” the current passengers on the train asked, looking up from their food.  
“I was ToQ1gou,” Right explained.  
“I’m ToQ1gou!” a kid yelled over.  
“Neat! How do you like it?” Right asked, taking some food and paying Wagon. He needed a break from being an adult, so he would stay for a while.


	83. Hikari & Kagura

“Stay there. I’m coming to get you,” Hikari said.  
Kagura had gone to a party and was tired (it was pretty late for Kagura, even though she was an adult) and she had called Hikari first, knowing he was still awake.  
“Thank you…” Kagura said. Hikari lived close by, so she wouldn’t have to wait long.  
Everything would be fine.


	84. Alata & Gokaigers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alata goes to the base sometimes. Post-crossover movie.

“The key is under the mat,” Alata reminded himself as he looked under said mat and let himself into the Gokaiger base. He had done this before, but he always felt...so sneaky.  
It was quiet when nobody else was there. They were probably out looking for treasure.  
But as he looked around, Alata could see the proof that they had been there. Mainly the treasure chest, opened, with some keys Alata didn’t recognize on the top. They seemed to all be one team, but there were so many keys, and so many odd colours. Orange, Purple, and two Reds? All on the same team? Though the visors especially looked great.  
Alata decided to sneak through and find his key, the Gosei Red key. It was interesting to hold the replica of his powers. He wondered how often Marvelous used it, with all the options he had.  
The door opened, and Alata looked up to see the Gokaigers coming back from their treasure hunt.  
“What are you doing here?” Marvelous asked.  
“I wanted to see you again,” Alata smiled.  
Marvelous rolled his eyes.  
“Stop trying to steal the Gosei Red key.”


	85. Ryusoulgers & Kiramagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the VS movie, I guess.

“It doesn’t bother me,” Bamba said as Shiguru sat next to him.  
“Okay,” Shiguru wasn’t sure if Bamba wanted to talk or preferred silence, so the younger man decided to look over to see what his teammates were doing.  
Juuru was drawing, of course, with Koh watching. Sena and Towa were having a race with Melt and Tametomo watching. Sayo was watching too, and Asuna was sneakily eating chips while the doctor wasn’t paying attention. Takamichi and Canalo were a little way away, and Takamichi was probably (hopefully) teaching Canalo how to flirt (though Shiguru couldn’t hear them).  
And Shiguru was here enjoying Bamba’s company. (Hopefully Bamba was enjoying his.)  
It was relaxing.


	86. Rintaro & Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei is important.

“You are important too, Miss Mei Sudo,” Rintaro reassured the editor.  
“But I’m not a Rider, I know nothing about Wonder World…I’m important because I’m Touma’s editor but not to Sword of Logos…”  
“Don’t say that Miss Mei! You’re important to me. You purchased more éclair au chocolat when you noticed I desired one for myself.”  
Mei laughed. Rintaro was glad to see her happy.


	87. Misao & Yamato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato’s really nice.

“I saved you a seat,” Yamato said, gesturing to the seat next to him. Misao had been a bit late for dinner, and was relieved when Yamato let him sit next to him.  
“Thank you,” Misao said, sitting down and looking at the food in front of him.  
“What would you like?” Yamato asked.


	88. Akira & ToQgers

“I’ll see you later,” Akira said as the kids left.  
Left the Rainbow Line.   
Left their secret base.   
And left him.   
He knew they would become fine adults, and he _would_ see them later.   
As long as they had imagination, they could see him too.   
But either way, he would be watching over them.


	89. Saeko & Wakana & Raito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The-Sonozakis-being-a-normal-family pre-canon.

“I noticed,” Saeko said again as her sister complained again.  
“He drew on the wall! With marker!” The 7-year-old reported.  
“Yeah, I know,” Saeko went to her little brother. “Raito, give me the marker,” she said.  
Raito handed over the marker and immediately started to cry.


	90. Mabushina & Takamichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sibling pre-canon!

“You can tell me anything,” Takamichi told his sister. “Or do you need some time alone?”  
“Um…can you braid my hair? I’d like that.”  
“Okay,” Takamichi said, wanting to cheer his little sister up.


	91. Juuru & Yamato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru giving a picture to Yamato.

“I hope you like it,” Juuru said as he handed over the picture of Yamato, surrounded by his three forms: Zyuoh Eagle, Gorilla, and Whale.  
Juuru was nervous because he thought the picture was good, but he didn’t know what Yamato would think.  
Yamato looked at it for a moment.  
“Juuru,” Yamato spoke, causing Juuru to look up to see his reaction. “This is great! It looks amazing! The Zyuoh Eagle form…”  
Juuru smiled, glad Yamato liked it.


	92. Shun/Miu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant Fourze? This quote just worked for them and the prom/grad episodes, which is episodes 25-26.

“I want you to be happy,” Shun told Miu. “So for prom...”  
“I don’t want to go to prom with you,” Miu admitted.  
Shun’s face fell.  
“Are you sure that’s what you want?”  
“I am sure.”  
“Okay,” he turned to leave.  
“I love you...”


	93. Nada & Towa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon Nada and Towa.

"I believe in you," Nada said. Towa was little, and hadn't started training to be a Ryusoulger yet, but he wanted to train.

Towa always vaguely remembered that moment, but he was pretty young when it happened.  
But as soon as he saw Nada, he remembered.


	94. Makito & Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly pre-canon that's it that's the plot.

“You can do it,” Makito watched as his youngest sibling tried to get something out of the cupboard. Makito didn’t know what Kai was trying to get, but he knew Kai was trying to get it himself.  
A box of crackers fell onto the floor.  
“Did it!” Kai decided to count that as a success since the food inside was still edible.  
“Can I have some?” Makito asked.  
“No.”


	95. Nada & Ryusoulgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada wanted to tell them, even if they didn't need it.  
> Related to episode 33!

_Good luck._  
That was what Nada wanted to tell the others, without using those direct words. So he made the video before he left.  
But he knew they would get the message that he wanted them to do well. That was why he was leaving, so he could come back and they would all be stronger.  
Though, they didn’t need luck. They would be fine without him.


	96. Touma & Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touma isn’t scared of lightning. Definitely not...

“I brought you an umbrella,” Mei mentioned as she arrived at the bookstore.  
“Why? It’s so n—” Touma paused as he listened to the rain. “It was nice out earlier today.”  
“So you didn’t bring one. So I brought an extra one for you, so you don’t get soaked on the way home if it’s still raining.”  
“Aw, you worry too much Mei. It’s just a little rain!”  
There was a flash of lightning just as Touma said that.


	97. Juuru & Muryou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Ignores COVID's existence*

M: I’ll pick you up at the airport. I’ll be waiting.  
J: Okay. I’m tired, I think I’ll sleep on the flight.  
M: Okay. Sleep well!  
The plane would be arriving in the afternoon, at around 3 PM in Japan. Since Juuru was coming back from the United States, it would be the middle of the night as far as Juuru was concerned, due to timezones.  
But no matter the time, Muryou would make sure he got home safely.


	98. Melt & Asuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon training.

"Take a deep breath," Melt said. "And come at me."  
"I don't want to hurt you..." Asuna mumbled.  
"I know. This is training. And I'll block it, so you won't hit me."  
"Are you sure?" Asuna gripped her practice sword.  
"Well, n-"  
Melt barely managed to block in time.


	99. Bamba & Nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bamba and Nada and Baby Towa.

“Be careful,” Bamba said as Nada walked over and held Towa.  
“I know. Wow, he’s so small,” Nada held the baby. Bamba watched, making sure his baby brother was okay with the new person. Towa was sleepy.  
“Hello,” Nada spoke quietly.  
Towa started crying.  
“What did I do?” Nada asked.  
“I don’t know? Nothing? Here, give him back,” Bamba said, holding his brother and trying to determine what was wrong. Towa settled into his brother’s arms.  
“I think he doesn’t like me,” Nada realized.  
“Or he just likes me more,” Bamba smiled.


	100. Daigo/Yayoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put this in my plan as “THE CONFESSION WE DESERVE” I don’t know if it is that but I think it’s cute.

"I love you," Yayoi said quietly.  
"Sorry, can you speak louder?" Daigo asked. He didn't fully hear her.  
"I love you, Daigo," Yayoi said louder. She looked away, blushing.  
Yayoi felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up at Daigo.  
"I love you too."


End file.
